Imagine
by Kanli
Summary: "Imagine que ..." Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que j'imagine, dites-moi ce que vous voulez que j'écrive pour vous, l'Imagine se trouvera ici !
1. Explications et sommaire

**Hey mes petits poulets :D**

Vous connaissez les _Imagine_ ?

Pour ceux qui vont sur Tumblr, je suppose que vous voyez bien de quoi je parle ! Pour les autres, déjà je vous conseille d'aller sur Tumblr, ensuite je vais tâcher d'expliquer ce que c'est que cette "chose" ...

Vous me donnez une idée, qu'elle soit loufoque, triste, amusante, langoureuse, n'importe qu'elle idée qui vous passe par la tête !

Vous me donnez les personnages que vous voulez voir, avec ou sans pairing, avec un OC (qui peut être vous !) ou non.

Vous pouvez me donnez un lieu et d'autres indications diverses, comme un bout du dialogue, une action que ferait un personnage.

Cela peut être dans l'univers de the 100, ou AU, comme vous voulez !

Compris ?

Bien entendu je me réserve le droit de refuser, mais en général les idées que les gens peuvent donner sont géniaux ! Alors j'attends vos idées pour faire ces petits _Imagines_, et cette fiction sera donc comme un recueil d'OS. Après si je vous me donnez juste des personnages et une idée, je peux le ferait à ma sauce, plus vous mettez de détails plus je peux me rapprocher de votre idée précise, donc n'hésitez pas ;)

Alors Imaginez !

Du Bellarke, du Clexa, du Jonty, du Ravick, ou d'autres pairings improbables, tout ce que vous voulez ! Si une imagine vous inspire, vous pouvez aussi me l'envoyer pour que je vous écrive un petit _Imagine_ ;)

* * *

Je vais aussi vous montrer ce qu'on trouve sur **Tumblr** pour les Imagines : les pitits numéros qui correspondent à une action, que les lecteurs demandent en général avec un pairing (Bellarke, Linctavia, MillerXLecteur car oui le lecteur est en général un des deux personnages de l'OS dans les Imagines ^^). Donc je vous les montre ici, si ça vous inspire :D

Je tiens aussi à dire que les lemons me prenne du temps (parce que je me concentre moins sur ce recueil d'OS ce qui explique que je vous laisse parfois en attente) parce que je veux m'appliquer, donc je vous demanderais d'être patient(e)s. Aussi parce que je fais en fonction de mon inspiration, pas dans l'ordre des demandes, et que certaines sont plus simples à faire que d'autres. Et ne vous plaignez pas, pour le moment je n'en ai refusé aucun ! Sauf si c'est trop long, ça doit rester un One-Shot, pas une fanfiction ! :)

1\. "Viens ici et fait le moi"

2\. "Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?!"

3\. "S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas"

4\. "Tu veux … Enfin … Je veux dire … Je pourrais te faire un massage ?"

5\. "Attends une seconde. Tu es jaloux(se) ?!"

6\. "Il y a une raison pour que tu sois nu dans mon lit ?!"

7\. "Je t'ai presque perdu"

8\. "On pari ?"

9\. "Ne fais plus jamais ça !"

10\. "Tu m'apprends à le faire ?"

11\. "N'essaye même pas de lancer ce- … Putain"

12\. "Je pense qu'on devrait parler"

13\. "Embrasse-moi"

14\. "Hey, je suis avec toi, ok ? Toujours."

15\. "Alors, j'ai trouvé ça …"

16\. "Ça pourrait être pire"

17\. "On dirait qu'on va être coincé pour un petit moment"

18\. "Ceci est le plan/l'idée le/la plus stupide que tu n'ais jamais eu. Bien sûr que j'en suis !"

19\. "C'est supposé être pour quoi ?"

20\. "Tu dois te réveiller parce que je ne peux pas le faire sans toi"

21\. "On est en plein milieu d'une tempête et tu veux t'arrêter pour jouer sous la pluie ?!"

22\. "J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes quand tu penses que je ne te remarque pas."

23\. "Juste une fois/cette fois"

24\. "Tu es le seul à qui je fais suffisamment confiance pour ça"

25\. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu me parles de ça maintenant"

26\. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi"

27\. "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi"

28\. "Parce que je te fais confiance"

29\. "Je pensais que tu étais mort"

30\. "Il n'est pas ce dont il a l'air"

31\. "Tu m'as menti"

32\. "Je crois que je t'aime et j'en suis terrifié(e)"

33\. "S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça"

34\. "Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça on va jamais finir ça !"

35\. "Tu m'as entendu. Enlève. Ça. Maintenant."

36\. "J'aimerais tellement te haïr"

37\. "Tu danses ?"

38\. "YTu t'es évanoui(e) … Directement dans mes bras. Tu sais, si tu veux mon attention tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans de tels extrêmes !"

39\. "Eh ! J'allais le faire !"

40\. "J'ai rêvé ou tu viens juste de me sourire ?"

41\. "Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?"

42\. "Je jure que c'était un accident !"

43\. "TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!"

44\. "Si tu meurs, je te tue"

45\. "Dis-moi un secret"

46\. "Hey, est-ce que tu as vu … Oh."

47\. "Personne n'a besoin de savoir"

48\. "BOUH !"

49\. "Eh bien, c'était maladroit"

50\. Préférence de l'auteur

* * *

**Kanli**


	2. Imagine 1 : Bellarke

_Heeey ! Je vais vous dire, deux reviews et deux demandes en si peu de temps, ça m'encourage vraiment pour la suite ça fait plaisir :D_

_Donc je commence dès à présent avec du Bellarke ! Un _Imagine _proposé par **Rose** !_

**_Imagine_** : Bellamy et Clarke se retrouvent après qu'elle ait quitté le Camp Jaha après la bataille du Mont Weather

* * *

**-Bellamy ?**

Il fit un signe de main pour faire comprendre au garde de se taire. Le garde se tût et fixa Bellamy sans comprendre. Ce dernier plissait les yeux de plus en plus en avançant sa tête le plus près qu'il pouvait de la barrière électrique, avant de soudainement se redresser.

**-J'ai cru voir quelque chose,** expliqua-t-il en regardant le garde pencher la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

**-Tu rêves Bellamy ! On n'a pas vu âme qui vive depuis l'attaque à Weather !** S'exclama le garde en riant. **Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est en paix, grâce à Dieu,** continua ce dernier en avançant vers la porte qu'il allait garder jusqu'au crépuscule avec Bellamy, qui le suivit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'arbre au loin, près duquel il aurait juré avoir vu une silhouette.

_Cette_ silhouette. Celle d'une amie qui l'avait abandonné, lui et les siens, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas affronter leurs regards. Pourtant il avait tout fait pour l'aider. S'il avait accepté d'abaisser ce foutu levier avec elle, c'était juste pour l'aider à porter ce fardeau, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Il aurait certes pu la contraindre à rester, mais têtue qu'elle était-elle aurait réussi à s'éclipser un jour ou l'autre.

Bellamy soupira en remontant son arme sur son épaule. Le départ de Clarke avait chassé la joie de la victoire pendant de longues semaines. Abby s'occupait comme jamais pour éviter de trop penser à sa fille, Bellamy faisait de même en regardant Jasper se morfondre toujours plus de la perte de Maya et de celle de son amie. Octavia, elle, elle parcourait la Terre depuis un an avec Lincoln, découvrant tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il voulait bien lui apprendre, en laissant Monty apprendre du savoir de Wick qui veillait sans cesse sur Raven.

La plupart avait tous un but, Bellamy non. Enfin si, mais un but qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Son but, c'était de revoir Clarke. La voir revenir au camp. Il scrutait l'horizon chaque jour en espérant la voir, alors pas étonnant qu'il imagine des silhouettes au loin, au bout d'un an d'attente infernale …

oOo

**-Si tu bailles encore une fois ta mâchoire va tomber,** se moqua Bellamy en regardant le garde qui était son coéquipier bailler une énième fois.

Le garde soupira, amusé, et se réveilla quand il vit la relève.

**-Vous pouvez aller vous reposer les gars, on prend le relais !**

Bellamy sourit, remit son arme sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour voir l'horizon encore une fois avant d'aller comme chaque soir prendre un verre avec quelques amis, puis dormir en évitant de rêver de Clarke, de la guerre, de ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre.

Il stoppa tout mouvement. Il en était sûr et certain, il y avait quelqu'un près du grand chêne qui bordait le chemin d'accès au camp Jaha. Quelqu'un qui depuis l'aube observait ce camp et hésitait à s'en approcher, quelqu'un qui se cachait.

**-Bellamy ?**

Il se tourna vers le garde et sourit avant de se lever. Il irait. Seul, mais il irait !

En tant que garde du camp, il savait parfaitement où aller pour sortir discrètement. Il laissa son arme au dépôt, signa à la hâte le registre et sortit du vaisseau pour approcher du passage qu'il avait trouvé cinq mois plus tôt. Un contrebas permettant tout simplement de sortir du camp.

Il sortit et se colla à la lisière du bois. Son cœur battait la chamade et il priait que ce soit _elle_, qu'_elle_ soit revenue. Qu'_elle_ soit revenue pour lui, peut-être, mais cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Après un an, _elle_ l'avait peut-être oublié. Bellamy se jura que si ce n'était pas _elle_, il devrait à son tour l'oublier.

Il s'approcha furtivement. Il ne rêvait pas, il y avait quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un lui tournait le dos, en regardant le camp. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à la lisière, si ce n'était le soupir que l'inconnu devant lui poussa avant de se tourner.

Bellamy sentit son cœur se serrer et se releva doucement en gardant ses yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur _elle_.

Ses yeux bleus métalliques toujours à l'affut, son visage d'ange tantôt souriant tantôt inquiet, entouré par ses cheveux blonds comme une auréole, bien qu'ils soient cachés sous une capuche sombre, sa peau claire … Elle semblait pour Bellamy aussi belle que le jour où ils étaient arrivés sur Terre. Fraiche, surprise. Elle n'osait pas sourire, elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle regardait Bellamy dans les yeux.

Bellamy lui venait de se relever, et il pensa un moment que son cœur allait exploser. Il le sentait battre autant qu'il sentait ses mains et ses jambes trembler. Il espérait qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Clarke était bien là devant lui.

**-Clarke ?** Osa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait pas prononcé son prénom à haute voix depuis si longtemps qu'il lui semblait presque étranger à l'oreille.

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Bellamy lui essaya de ne pas pleurer, mais il arriva tout juste à réprimer un sanglot avant de se jeter sur Clarke pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Clarke elle, restait immobile et muette. Quand Bellamy l'enserra dans son étreinte, elle n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras dans le dos de son ami et de le serrer contre lui, alors qu'elle sentait son souffle contre son oreille et ses larmes, probablement de joie, rouler dans son cou.

**-Ça fait si longtemps Clarke,** souffla Bellamy sans la lâcher, **où est-ce que tu étais partie ?!**

**-Tu m'as manqué, Bellamy, **murmura Clarke en évitant sa question.

Bellamy rompu l'étreinte pour la regarder. Elle souriait maintenant, et pleurait également. Un an, et en un an elle n'avait pas changé pour lu, quoiqu'elle lui semblait plus belle que jamais.

**-Ce matin, c'était toi ?**

**-Je ne peux pas y retourner,** soupira Clarke en regardant tristement le Camp Jaha. **Je serais déjà en route pour rentrer à Polis si tu n'étais pas là !**

**-Clarke, ils t'ont pleuré pendant des mois. Peu importe ce que tu as dû faire à Weather ou ce que tu as fait cette année, mais reviens. On a tous besoin de toi. Moi en premier.**

Clarke regarda Bellamy dans les yeux. Le soleil avait fait ressortir très clairement ses tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues que la pleine lune éclairait en ce moment-même. Ses cheveux avaient dû être coupés durant l'année, mais ses bouclettes étaient toujours au garde à vous. Et son air joueur, cet air qui l'avait hanté tous ces mois passés loin de lui.

Clarke se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner quelques centimètres, laissant ses mains sur les épaules de Bellamy, pour l'embrasser sur la joue comme un an auparavant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rentrer ou repartir. Elle savait juste qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir.

Au dernier moment Bellamy tourna légèrement la tête pour que les lèvres de Clarke tombent sur les siennes tout en l'attirant contre lui, une main dans le haut de son dos et une autre au creux de ses reines. Quelques secondes après une des mains de Clarke se glissa dans ses cheveux, et aucuns d'eux ne bougea plus pendant de longues secondes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Bellamy ne quitta pas des yeux Clarke, qui elle détourna le regard vers le camp avant de rejoindre celui de Bellamy, de regard.

**-Reviens, Clarke.**

Il prit délicatement la petite main de Clarke dans la sienne tout en la suppliant du regard. Il n'avait pas fait assez la dernière fois mais aujourd'hui, il allait réussir, elle allait rester, revenir au camp avec lui, faire pleurer de joies toutes les personnes coincées dans ce camp.

**-Je veillerais sur toi.**

**-Tu l'as déjà fait.**

**-Je le ferais encore, et mieux. Crois-moi.**

**-Je te crois.**

Elle serra la main de Bellamy dans la sienne et le laissa faire le premier pas hors du bois, vers le Camp Jaha, vers ses démons et ses amis qui l'attendaient là-bas, ceux à qui elle avait pensé pendant un an, ceux pour qui elle était revenue aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Voila ! Je vois bien ça comme ça pour ma part. Clarke qui n'ose pas et qui a besoin qu'on lui botte les fesses pour qu'elle se décide à affronter la réalité ! j'espère que ça t'a plu Rose ! :D_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :3_


	3. Imagine 2 : Murven

_Encore moi et oui ! Mais ça a l'air de vous plaire, donc je fais je fais ! J'en profite pour amener une précision, notamment pour répondre à **Freya** : les _Imagines _sont uniquement des OS, je ne peux pas faire de fictions avec des chapitres etc. Juste des OS :3 Tes idées sont bien je ne dis pas le contraire, juste il y a trop de choses à exploiter et ta demande relève de la fiction et pas d'un OS, donc je ne peux pas le faire, désolé :3 Mais si tu veux du Bellarke, du Ravick ou avec Anya, donne moi tes idées, assez courtes pour que je puisse en faire un _Imagine_ ! :D_

_Sinon, celui qui suit m'a ... Comment dire ... Je me suis étonnée moi-même. Raven est peut-être mon personnage féminin de la série favoris, je la shipp uniquement avec Wick, pas avec Murphy ! (Murxia aussi, n'est-pas ? :p Oui oui c'est à toi que je parle Linctavia Is Endgame :p) Pourtant je suis plutôt fière de ce petit OS que je trouve adorable, sans la mesure de l'adorabilité dont peut faire preuve Murphy x)_

_Donc cet _Imagine_ est proposé par **Lucie1411, **que je remercie fort fort pour sa review à propos du précédent _Imagine_ :3_

**_Imagine_ :** Murphy réconforte « à sa manière » Raven de la perte de Finn.

* * *

De la peine.

Il ressentait de la peine pour Raven, quand il la voyait déambuler comme une morte-vivante dans le camp, des cernes plongeantes sous ses yeux chocolats, les bras ballants et sa jambe qu'elle traînait derrière elle comme le cadavre de ses souvenirs, de ses moments passés avec Finn, Finn que Clarke avait tué.

Il avait l'impression de se voir lui quelques années plus tôt, quand son père était mort pour lui et qu'il avait traîné sa peine et sa tristesse, sans oublier son désir de vengeance, derrière lui avant de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un psychopathe qui effrayait tout le monde et qui pourtant ne désirait qu'une chose, être pardonné.

Raven l'avait pardonné. Quand Abby avait demandé qui lui avait tiré dessus, elle ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Elle l'avait sauvé. Pourtant elle avait voulu le donner aux terriens à la place de Finn. Mais maintenant Murphy comprenait pourquoi, quand il la voyait déambuler comme une morte-vivante dans le camp. Parce qu'elle aimait Finn de tout son cœur malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Alors il avait décidé de ne plus lui en vouloir. Et depuis il avait de la peine et de la compassion pour elle, mais dès qu'il l'approchait elle l'envoyer se faire voir, comme n'importe qui d'autre dans ce camp. Pourtant elle était lasse, fatiguée, et elle semblait au fond d'elle-même lui supplier de rester, mais il n'avait jamais eu ce courage.

Raven trébucha dans un caillou et à cause de sa jambe presque morte, tomba au sol. Murphy, assit à une table qu'il était seul à occuper avec un verre vide depuis presque une heure maintenant, se leva d'un bond pour aller l'aider, alors que les autres personnes du camp semblaient ne pas la voir, comme ils semblaient ne pas remarquer Murphy. Comme si tous deux vivaient dans une autre dimension, comme si leur peine effrayait les gens.

**-Raven, ça va ?**

**-Fous-moi la paix Murphy.**

**-Va en enfer, Raven,** dit-il gravement avant de se pencher vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et Murphy se reconnu dans son regard. Une enfant perdue et rongée par le chagrin, voilà ce qu'elle était. Prête à pleurer à chaque seconde.

**-J'ai dit laisse-moi !** Pesta Raven en essayant de se relever seule.

Murphy la regarda faire et retomber une seconde fois, avant de secouer la tête.

**-Tu as besoin d'aide, Raven.**

**-Pas venant de toi.**

**-Venant de qui alors ? Tu es comme un fantôme ici, personne ne viendra t'aider dans ce putain de camp. T'es comme moi maintenant, rien qu'une âme perdue qui cherche quelque chose qui n'existe plus. Toi, tu cherches Finn.**

**-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?** Répliqua Raven, curieuse et à la fois vexée de devoir réclamer de l'aide pour se lever, car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le faire.

Murphy sourit, comme il savait si bien le faire mais pourtant son sourire sembla moins mesquin que d'habitude à Raven, avant de passer un bras sous les jambes de Raven et l'autre dans son dos. D'un regard il lui fit comprendre que si elle voulait bien accepter son aide et mettre son bras dans son dos, cela l'aiderait. Elle le fit en soupirant et le laissa se relever avec elle dans les bras.

**-Tu peux me poser maintenant, merci !**

**-Pour que tu tombes encore une fois ? Tu m'fais pitié, Raven Reyes.**

Raven le frappa dans le dos, vexée. Il était toujours si froid, arrogant et pédant ce gars ? Toujours mesquin à critiquer tout et n'importe quoi, tout le contraire de Finn qui prenait la vie comme elle était … Comme la Mort.

Le cœur de Raven se serra à cette pensée et une larme coula le long de sa joue, ce qui n'échappa pas à Murphy.

**-Je te dépose où ?**

**-Je devais aller vois Abby.**

**-Je te demande pas ce que tu devais faire, je te demande où tu veux aller,** répondit froidement Murphy avec un air agacé.

Raven réfléchit un moment. Elle aurait voulu aller à la tombe de Finn, mais cette tombe n'existait pas, puisqu'il avait été brûlé. Il n'y avait qu'une petite stale pour se rappeler ceux des cents qui étaient morts. Trinna, Pascal, Charlotte, Wells, Atom, Mbege, Drew, Roma, Finn, Dax, Diggs, Connor, Derek, tous ces gens morts soi-disant pour le bien commun, morts en héros et martyrs.

**-Raven, t'es lourde là.**

**-Ta gueule Murphy.**

**-Je te demande une dernière fois après je te balance par terre : tu veux que je te dépose où ?**

**-Je veux aller à la plaque.**

**-Elle est en dehors du camp, Reyes.**

**-Je sais, Murphy. Mais je veux y aller.**

Murphy lui lança un regard noir. Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse en faisant ça ? Quand il avait offert son aide il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait l'utiliser pour sortir du camp et aller pleurer pendant trois ans sur une plaque commémorative, en-dehors du camp. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller la confier à Abby.

Il soupira et se tourna pour la conduire vers la porte. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui avant de ne plus bouger et de ne plus rien dire. Face à la porte Murphy demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte pour aller voir la plaque, et Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'effort qu'il faisait pour être poli.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Reyes ?**

**-Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible quand tu es poli.**

**-Je le fais pour toi, alors ferme-la.**

Rave, le regarda sans comprendre. Sincèrement ? Il disait être gentil avec elle mais le ton sur lequel il disait cela semait le doute.

Murphy mit un genou à Terre pour permettre à Raven de s'asseoir près de la plaque de pierre sur laquelle les noms étaient gravés. Celui de Finn étant le dernier en date, il était encore plus visible que les autres.

Raven ne put pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que son ami, celui qui l'avait aidé sur l'Ark, son petit-ami, qui lui avait sauvé la vie avant de la tromper, était mort, tué par celle qu'il prétendait aimer. Pourquoi le pleurait-elle alors ? Il l'avait trompé !

**-Tu mérites mieux que ça Reyes,** grogna Murphy comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi en disant ça,** fit Raven en essuyant ses larmes.

**-J'vaux rien moi.**

**-Tu m'as aidé.**

Raven s'en voulu la seconde qui suivit celle où elle avait dit ça. Pourquoi voulait-elle l'aider, le réconforter ? Il l'avait peut-être aidé, mais il était mesquin et ce n'était rien qu'un connard qui lui avait tiré dessus.

Murphy eut envie de répliquer en déclarant que cela prouvait qu'il ne valait rien, de l'avoir aidé. En temps normal il aurait été près à parier que Raven aurait ri, mais pas en ce moment. Pas avec ses yeux chocolats qui pleuraient encore la mort de Finn.

Il la regarda sans dire un mot. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Comme lui avec la mort de son père. Sauf que lui, personne ne lui avait jamais tendu la main pour le sortir de ce gouffre infernal. Sauf que lui, il pouvait aider Rave, aujourd'hui.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la mécano pour l'attirer contre lui. Un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant mais qui s'avérait un peu brusque, puisque lui et l'affection, s'était autant compatible que le feu et l'eau.

Raven leva les yeux vers Murphy, qui soupira en feignant d'être agacé.

**-Arrête de chialer Reyes !**

Elle essuya ses larmes. La main de Murphy qui montait et descendait sur son épaule était rêche, mais le contact n'en était pas pour autant désagréable. Voir Murphy agacé par lui-même étant amusant, et l'affection qu'il semblait témoigner, qu'elle soit réelle ou fausse, Raven en avait bien besoin.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Murphy qui la regarda faire, surpris, sans dire un mot.

**-Fait comme chez toi,** dit-il finalement après un silence.

**-Désolé pour avoir voulu te donner aux terriens, John,** souffla Raven en laissant une dernière larme couler sur sa joue.

**-Raven …**

**-Oui ?**

**-Si t'as besoin … J'suis là.**

Elle sourit grandement en le regardant rougir légèrement en bégayant.

**-Seulement si t'as **_**vraiment**_** besoin. Sinon vas te faire voir.**

Raven sourit et ferma les yeux, en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Murphy qui la serra un peu plus contre lui en soupirant. Ils devaient avoir l'air mignon tous les deux, près de la plaque, son bras par-dessus les épaule d'un mécano qui semblait s'endormir contre lui.

Murphy soupira une dernière fois tout en se demandant ce qu'il foutait là. Mais bon, finalement, il avait eu raison de ne pas l'amener à Abby.

* * *

_JE CONTINUE A SHIPPER LE RAVICK ! w _

_Alors, que pensez-vous de ce Murphy presque adorable ? :3_

_Si vous avez encore d'autres idées, rationnelles ou folles, pas trop longues pour rester des OS, balancez ! :D_

_Kanli_


	4. Imagine 3 : Clexa

_Bonjour bonjour :D_

_Je suis ravie de voir que cette idée semble vous plaire :D J'ai des demandes en attentes, et deux pour lesquelles je voudrais poser une petite question, histoire d'être plus au point !_

_Pour **onze verseau** : Lexa se fait enlever, mais par qui ? Et comme tu dis que Clarke lui pardonne, est-ce que tu vois cette scène après Weather ?_

_Pour **Freya** : l'idée est bien et plus simple à faire, mais ça risque d'être long en OS, donc si tu pouvais me donner un peu plus de précision, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup :3_

_Et aujourd'hui _l'Imagine_ que je vous propose est une proposition de **Krox** ! C'était la première fois que j'écrivais du Clexa, à vous de me dire si ce n'est pas trop affreux :S_

_**Imagine** _: Clarke est allée rejoindre Lexa à Polis après la bataille du Mont Weather

* * *

Sa décision, elle y avait longuement réfléchi, et elle en était désormais plus qu'assurée. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions. A ses multiples questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit dès qu'elle avait un moment pour elle.

Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Pourquoi l'avoir trahi ? Pourquoi avoir prétendu que Clarke aurait fait comme elle ?

Clarke voulait sauver son peuple et les terriens emprisonnés dans cette montagne de malheur, mais peut-être que Lexa avait eu raison. Peut-être que si on lui avait permis de reprendre les siens sans effusion de sang, elle aurait laissé tomber les terriens. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir en réalité, à moins de se retrouver face à ce choix. Alors elle voulait juste des explications, en espérant que ces dernières puissent la faire se sentir mieux vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait dû faire pour sauver son peuple. Tuer des innocents.

Le terrien jeta un œil à Clarke, qui attendait toujours, debout et droite, dans la lumière de l'arche d'entrée du grand temple qui semblait servir de demeure au commandant.

Clarke n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver la grande cité. Lexa lui en avait tant parlé qu'elle avait comme un plan en tête. Et les colonnes de fumée de la grande cité se voyaient de loin, comme les feux en pleines nuits.

Clarke osa regarder vers sa gauche, là où la terrienne avait disparu quand Clarke avait demandé à parler à Lexa, qu'elle pensait trouver ici, sur le trône qui se trouvait devant elle. Un trône semblable à celui que Lexa avait dans sa tente, du temps de la guerre contre Mont Weather, mais beaucoup plus grand, imposant et détaillé.

Soudain la terrienne réapparue, suivit de Lexa qui avança vers son trône à grandes enjambés, sans pour autant daigner regarder Clarke, qui elle remarqua que tous les terriens dans la pièce venaient de mettre un genou à terre en baissant la tête.

Une fois assise, Lexa porta son regard vers Clarke, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Un regard conquérant et sur d'elle. Clarke se demanda alors si Lexa ne l'avait pas manipuler. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour étouffer les soupçon de Clarke à son égard, pour qu'elle pense à autre chose et soit plus facile à berner ?

Pourtant Lexa esquissa un petit sourire, mais Clarke ne lui rendit pas. Elle restait digne et fière.

**-Que viens-tu faire ici, Clarke du peuple du ciel ?**

**-Il me semblait avoir été invité à découvrir cette magnifique cité,** répliqua Clarke sur la défensive.

**-Je crains que tu ne sois pas venue uniquement pour cela.**

**-Je viens pour des explications, commandante. Des réponses aux questions que je me pose, comme par exemple pourquoi m'avoir trahi alors que je vous faisais confiance !**

Lexa tiqua. Elle avait tutoyé Clarke, mais cette dernière la vouvoyait, comme si elle voulait l'éloigner d'elle. La commandante regarda ses soldats présents dans la pièce. Dans sa langue, elle leur ordonna de quitter immédiatement la pièce. Clarke les regarda sortir sans dire un mot avant de reporter son attention sur Lexa.

La commandante venait de se lever de son trône et s'approchait de Clarke, qui ne bougea pas, même quand le visage de Lexa ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

**-Tu m'as manqué, Clarke.**

**-Ce qui m'a manqué moi, ce sont des explications. Pourquoi m'avoir trahi ?**

**-Cette bataille était perdue d'avance.**

**-Tu l'avais pourtant acceptée,** fit remarquer Clarke d'un ton glacial.

**-Je m'en suis rendue compte après coup, Clarke. Je risquais de te perdre. Tu risquais de mourir.**

**-Et me laisser seule face à ces hommes étaient la meilleure solution ?! **Hurla Clarke en sentant les larmes venir.

**-Je pensais que tu aurais abandonné. Que tu serais rentrée chez toi, que tu serais restée en vie.**

**-Je n'abandonne jamais mon peuple.**

**-C'est ce que tu viens de faire pourtant, en venant ici.**

Clarke déglutit difficilement en regardant Lexa dans les yeux. La commandante était imperturbable et venait de toucher le point sensible de Clarke. Oui, elle avait abandonné les siens.

**-J'ai tué des innocents, leur regard me l'aurait rappelé chaque jour, chaque minutes, je ne pouvais pas rester,** se défendit-elle en baissant les yeux. Cependant elle se ressaisit rapidement. **Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais respecté ta part du marché, si tu nous avais aidé. Une alliance aurait pu tenir entre nous tous, et-**

**-L'alliance tient toujours Clarke. Aucuns de mes hommes n'a le droit de vous attaquer. **

Clarke fixa Lexa avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Certes elle n'avait pas vu un terrien durant sa marche et n'avait pas été attaqué, mais elle ne s'était même pas demandé pourquoi.

**-Clarke, j'ai toujours voulu te protéger parce que je t'aimais, mais-**

**-Tais-toi ! Hurla Clarke en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu des amis, des gens que j'aimais, j'ai tué des innocents et des enfants, tu m'as trahi !**

**-Je ne pourrais plus jamais te trahir Clarke, **murmura Lexa en s'approchant de nouveau un peu plus du visage de Clarke, qui essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes.

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors … Et pourquoi-**

Lexa posa son doigt sur la bouche de Clarke pour lui faire signe de se taire, avant de glisser sa main sur la joue légèrement rougit de la jeune femme pour l'attirer vers elle.

**-Je suis là, maintenant.**

Plus délicatement que la première fois, Lexa posa ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, qui leva sa main vers celle de Lexa, surprise, mais elle laissa la commandante faire.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait autant eu mal en voyant Lexa la trahir. En la voyant partir. Pas parce qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule pour sauver son peuple, mais parce qu'elle aimait la commandante et qu'elle s'était senti trahi au fond d'elle-même, encore pire que la fois où elle avait appris qui était réellement responsable de la mort de son père.

Clarke hésita un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici pour toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner au Camp Jaha. En réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais elle savait que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était embrasser Lexa, et essayer d'oublier le passé.

Avec un peu de chance, Lexa arriverait peut-être à lui faire oublier.

* * *

_Pour moi, soit Lexa à fait ça car elle aime Clarke, soit elle lui a menti tout du long en l'embrassant pour la tromper ! Mais comme la demande était du Clexa, j'ai choisi la première option ^^_

_Kanli !_

_**PS :** Il va falloir attendre un peu pour les prochains _Imagines_, ma fiction m'attend !_


	5. Imagine 4 : Clarke et sa Sœur Jumelle

_Hey hey hey bande de petites choses ! Oui je suis très inspirée aujourd'hui, comme vous pouvez le voir. Alors ..._

_JE SUIS RAVIIIIE que l'idée vous plaise ! Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai dû avancer ma fiction (_Empire Of Our Own_), j'ai eu un bon petits nombres de BAC Blanc et vos demandes me demandent du travail ! Par exemple, je n'ai jamais écrit de Yuri ou Yaoi, juste lu, MAIS JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! _

**Lwxx**_, espèce de fangirl, je vais faire ton Murphamy mais je voudrais savoir ; est-ce que tu me laisses carte blanche, à tes risques et périls x), ou est-ce que tu as une préférence de comment amener le truc ? Sinon je me lâche et attention, c'est ma facette obscure :p_

**Krox**_, je suis en train de faire ton Imagine lemon Clexa, je m'applique :3_

_Je vous remercie toutes les deux, ainsi que Jeanne, , Estellech, Rose, Babibou, et tout le monde pour vos reviews et demandes qui sont en cours ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;)_

_Aujourd'hui, un _Imagine_ proposé par _**Rheah2310**

_**Imagine**_ **:** Clarke rencontre sa sœur jumelle, envoyée sur Terre pour ne pas être éjecté, qui a été élevé par les Mountain Men.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient tous peints en blanc cassé, un peu sale par endroit. Elle le savait, puisqu'elle en avait fait le tour au moins cinq fois ! Wallace, malgré ses grands sourires rassurants, refusait qu'elle sorte dehors, que ce soit pour aller chercher Bellamy, sa mère ou Finn, ou simplement pour voir le temps qu'il faisait.

Monty et Jasper s'acclimatait plutôt bien. Quand Clarke arriva au dortoir, ils étaient en train de discuter avec Harper et Miller en souriant. Jasper lui fit un grand sourire quand il la vit arriver et incita son groupe à se lever.

**-Maya a dit qu'il y avait des gaufres ce matin ! Tu viens avec nous Clarke ?**

La jeune femme sourit poliment à Jasper, avant de voir son entrain et de sourire franchement. Monty la laissa passer devant avec Harper. La salle à manger était décoré par des drapeaux de plusieurs nations, ainsi que nombres de tableaux. Wallace avait établi une rotation pour que les tableaux soient régulièrement changés, pour faire office de fenêtre.

Jasper couru presque vers le buffet pour prendre gaufres et pancakes. Harper semblait préférer les fruits, et Miller la viande. Clarke avança de son côté, une assiette en main avec deux pancakes en attentes de garniture.

**-CLAAAAARKE !**

Une jeune femme lui sauta dessus, et Clarke en laissant tomber son assiette, qui se fracassa au sol.

**-Oooh, je suis contente, si contente !** Continua la jeune femme en embrassant baveusement Clarke sur la joue. Sa voix était horriblement aiguë et Clarke était comme paralysée. Qui était-elle !?

Elle laissa Clarke et s'avança devant elle, tout sourire. Un peu plus petite que Clarke, les cheveux légèrement plus foncé que cette dernière et des yeux gris splendides. Et un sourire comme celui de Jake, le père de Clarke.

**-Ca fait si longtemps que j'attendais ça ! Wallace ne voulait pas que je te vois avant, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre !** S'enjoua-t-elle. Elle portait un pantalon blanc impeccable et un pull bleu marin qui lui rendait son âge, le même que Clarke, car quand elle souriait de la sorte, elle paraissait avoir à peine quatorze ans, avec ses yeux pétillants.

**-Qui es-tu ?!**

**-Karel !**

**-Karel ? Tu ne fais pas partie des cents à ce que je sache.**

**-Non, j'ai vécu ici toute ma vie !**

**-Ah.**

**-Mais je suis née sur l'Ark ! Comme toi ! D'ailleurs, avec toi !**

**-Pardon ?**

Clarke ne comprenait rien. Cette gamine sautillante semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, mais malgré un air de famille avec Jake ou elle-même, elle ne la connaissait pas. Clarke en était sûre, elle se rappelait parfaitement des visages qu'elle voyait.

**-Clarke, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Enfin, on a passé quasiment deux ans ensembles ! Avant qu'on ne me repère,** avoua la jeune femme en gloussant. **Je me demande toujours pourquoi maman a voulu te garder toi. Peut-être parce que tu es l'aînée ? Enfin je suis si heureuse de te revoir ici en bonne santé !**

**-MAIS QUI ES-TU !**

Clarke remarqua que toute la salle la regardait. Mal à l'aise, elle se racla la gorge avant de soupirer en fixant toujours Karel.

**-Je suis ta petite sœur jumelle !**

**-HEIN ?**

**-Maman a eu deux filles, nous deux ! Elle a réussi à nous garder deux ans, mais elle a dû m'envoyer sur Terre, à moins d'être éjecté et moi, mise en prison. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas raté l'envoi cette fois-ci, et les gens de Weather m'ont élevé !**

**-Je … Je crois que tu te trompes de personne …**

**-Maman et Papa vont bien ?**

**-Clarke, ché qui ?** Demanda Jasper, la bouche débordante de pancake en désignant Karel d'un signe de tête.

**-Je suis Karel ! Enchantée !** Gloussa Karel en tendant sa main à Jasper qui la serra en souriant comme il pouvait à cause de son petit-déjeuner.

**-Et tu connais Clarke ?**

**-Je suis sa sœur jumelle !**

Jasper haussa un sourcil, étonné, avant de s'éloigner en ignorant les supplications silencieuses de Clarke qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

**-On va pouvoir passer plein de temps ensemble maintenant !** S'exclama Karel avant de partir dans un rire qui terrifia Clarke. En plus de son clan, de Bellamy et l'Ark sur le dos, elle avait maintenant une petite sœur jumelle complètement hystérique.

Remarque, le fait qu'elle ait été élevée par les hommes de Weather expliquait relativement son caractère extravagant …

**-Tu étais dehors tout ce temps ?!**

**-Oui …**

**-HAN MON DIEU JE RÊÊÊÊÊVE D'ALLER DEHORS UN JOUR ! **Hurla Karel en empoignant Clarke par les épaules avant de la secouer fermement. **Ça doit être magnifique, plein d'oiseaux, de petits animaux et des paysages à couper le souffle non ? Haaaan je t'envie Clarke, je t'envie ! Tu m'emmèneras dehors dis ? Dis ? Dis ! DIIIS CLARKE ! Et on ira chasser et se balader ensemble ! Tu vas m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais hein ?! Hein dis !**

Clarke regarda désespérément Jasper, qui était plié en deux un peu plus loin. Elle haïssait Mont Weather maintenant elle en était plus que sûre … Sa mère allait devoir lui expliquer plusieurs choses quand elle allait la revoir ...

* * *

_Je suis pas super satisfaite de cet _Imagine_. l'idée était bonne mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'idées pour le faire mais je voulais le poster. AUSSI ! Pour celles qui aiment les AU, les mystères et le Bellarke, je vais publier une nouvelle fiction AU assez mystérieuse ... Pour celles qui connaissent Continuum, je m'en suis inspirée ;)_

_Et Karel est simplement un anagramme de Clarke, sans le c ^^_

_Kanli_


	6. Imagine 5 : Murphamy

_ME REVOILA ! Excusez-moi pour l'absence; mais j'étais en vacances :S_

_Aujourd'hui, un _Imagine_ proposé par Lwxx (il est là il est là ! Je finissais quand j'ai vu ta review, c'est le cadeau avant la rentrée ;) !)_

**Imagine :** Un Murphamy avec un Bellamy entreprenant

_Note :_ _J'avoue avoir halluciné à la demande, surtout à quand elle devait avoir lieu ! (après que Murphy ait voulu pendre Bellamy). Mais bon, c'est un défi pour moi ! Mais je pense qu'après avoir posté, je vais aller me cacher au fond de mon lit : 3 Et pour expliquer comment à partir de cette scène ça peut tourner au lemon, j'ai décidé qu'avant, ils étaient déjà proches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire )_

_Par contre je m'excuse pour l'attente mais je n'étais pas chez moi durant ces vacances :X Et c'est mon premier lemon yaoi, donc j'ai voulu faire bien :3 Et je ne sais pas si c'est bien, donc à vous de me dire (parce que pour moi, le Bellaphy ou Murphamy, comme vous voulez, NO WAY ! Mais bon ...)_

* * *

Il leva les yeux vers Bellamy, qui gardait toujours ses mains autour de la corde rouge qui enserrait son coup. Méfiant. Et il y avait de quoi. Murphy lui en voulait à mort d'avoir poussé la caisse sous ses pieds et de l'avoir pendu, d'avoir cru Clarke et pas lui. Il lui faisait confiance avant, mais plus maintenant. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau une nouvelle fois.

Bellamy ne pouvait pas descendre de la caisse. Il pouvait juste tenir la corde en priant pour que Murphy, assit dos à la paroi en face de lui, n'ait pas une soudaine envie de meurtre. Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu, mais il risquait de mourir. Alors que Murphy s'en était sorti.

**-Tu n'es pas mort.**

**-Belle déduction, Bellamy,** répondit Murphy de sa voix rauque.

**-Alors pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ?!**

**-Je te faisais confiance. Et tu m'as trahi. Et je sais très bien ce qu'il va advenir de moi quand l'Ark sera là, quand la porte va s'ouvrir. Ils vont le tuer. Si je te tiens, j'ai une chance de rester en vie.**

**-Ils se fichent de moi.**

**-Pas la princesse.**

**-Je me fiche de Clarke,** répondit Bellamy du tac-au-tac, sans réfléchir. Murphy releva ce qu'il avait dit et leva les yeux vers Bellamy, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

**-Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais.**

**-Non. Elle est trop-**

**-Madame je sais tout,** finit Murphy avant de se coller un peu plus dos à la paroi de métal. **Il fait nuit dehors je crois …**

**-Possible, depuis le temps que tu hésites à me tuer.**

**-Tu avais hésité toi aussi. Je l'ai vu. Pourtant tu l'as fait.**

**-Je ne voulais pas, mais si je ne le faisais pas, personne n'aurait compris, personne ne m'aurait plus suivi, j'aurais dû-**

**-Tu préférais me tuer et régner, plutôt que de me laisser vivre, **répliqua amèrement Murphy.

**-Je ne voulais pas !**

**-Tu l'as fait Bellamy ! Tu m'as presque tué, tu préférais régner, alors que je te faisais confiance !** Hurla Murphy en se relevant d'un bond pour se planter devant Bellamy, qui en relevant son regard remarqua les yeux rouges de Murphy.

**-Je suis désolé, Murphy …**

**-J'veux pas de tes excuses.**

**-Alors quoi ? On attend qu'il y ait une armée dehors ?**

**-Si tu veux je peux te pendre maintenant.**

**-Tu oserais ?**

**-Tes beaux yeux ne vont pas me manquer plus que ça.**

Bellamy déglutit difficilement. Il avait beau au fond de lui aimer Murphy, le voir dans cet état, en tueur psychopathe près à tout, ne le rassurait absolument pas. Son cœur battait la chamade et uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de mourir.

**-S'il te plait Murphy …**

Ce dernier ricana avant de repartir s'asseoir. Bellamy réfléchissait à un plan. Un plan. Maintenant. Immédiatement.

Il n'avait pas d'armes. Il aurait pu ouvrir la porte et se réfugier dehors, mais pour cela il fallait que Murphy enlève la corde autour de son cou et le laisse vagabonder. Ou plus clairement, il fallait que Bellamy arrive à se libérer, assommer Murphy, car il ne voulait pas le blesser, et sortir. Et comment faire pour partir ? Seul Murphy pouvait enlever la corde.

**-On en finit,** lança alors gravement Bellamy.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Pends-moi, maintenant. Je ne veux plus attendre, j'en peux plus.**

Murphy se leva doucement, une lueur inquiète dans le regard avant de se reprendre et d'avancer vers Bellamy en posant sa main sur la ceinture rouge. Il avança vers Bellamy, qui se dressa sur la pointe des pieds quand la corde se serra autour de son cou.

**-Si tu insistes.**

**-Attends !** Fit alors Bellamy, et Murphy relâcha un peu la tension de la corde. **Avant …**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je peux … T'embrasser une dernière fois ?**

Murphy fronça les sourcils en fixant gravement Bellamy. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé. Surtout dans un moment comme celui-ci, alors qu'il venait de lui ordonner de le pendre. Et maintenant, sans revenir sur sa décision, il voulait un dernier instant avec lui. Sauf que Murphy ne lui faisait pas confiance. Sauf qu'il en avait envie lui aussi.

**-Ruse pour que je te détache ?** Répliqua Murphy en riant.

**-Tu vas me refuser ça ?** Demanda Bellamy en faisant les yeux doux, en priant que sa ruse fonctionne.

Murphy grinça des dents en regardant autour de lui. Pas d'armes sauf la sienne, pas de moyens pour Bellamy de s'en sortir autre que les poings. Et il avait envie d'un dernier souvenir. Mais pas de se faire rouler.

**-Tu peux aller crever, Blake.**

**-C'est ce que je vais faire, John.**

Murphy frissonna en entendant Bellamy prononcer doucement son nom en lui faisant les yeux doux, avant de grimacer. Quand il s'y mettait, Blake arrivait à le dégoûter autant qu'à lui faire envie.

**-John, s'il te plait,** gémit Bellamy et Murphy regarda autour de lui rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Blake, il le savait. Tant pis.

Il donna du mou sur la corde et Bellamy posa un pied à terre, puis le second, avant de s'avancer vers Murphy, qui recula d'un pas. Le regard de Bellamy le troublait, et il avait peur qu'il ne l'ait dupé. Le psychopathe leva son arme vers Bellamy mais ce dernier lui prit la main pour le faire lâcher son arme en continuant à avancer après avoir retiré la corde autour de son cou.

Il plaça ses mains sur les joues de Murphy et laissa ses lèvres s'écraser sur celles de Murphy. Sûr de lui, Bellamy ferma les yeux alors que Murphy regardait son arme, au sol un peu plus loin. Bellamy le sentait tendu. Il savait qu'il pouvait le pousser au sol, prendre l'arme et en finir. Ou …

Murphy ferma les yeux et gémit quand la langue de Bellamy força la barrière de ses lèvres. Sans prévenir il posa ses mains sur la taille de Bellamy pour la coller à lui, lui rendant son baiser avec avidité. Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, Bellamy glissa ses mains sous la veste de Murphy pour la lancer à terre. Il se détacha de son amant, qui lui lança un regard frustré, pour lui retirer son t-shirt qu'il balança un peu plus loin.

Par chance pour le dos de Murphy, un amas de couverture était là où Bellamy le poussa à terre avant de venir sûr lui, à califourchon. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et lui mordilla les lèvres en laissant ses mains parcourir la peau de Murphy. Il sentait les cicatrices, mais surtout il le sentit frémir.

Il attaqua par la suite son cou en mordillant et suçant sa peau, s'amusant de l'entendre soupirer et gémir sous lui. D'un coup il arrêta de l'embrasser et de la caresser pour le fixer dans les yeux avec un sourire carnassier.

**-Bellamy, **tenta Murphy mais le brun posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de descendre ses mains à sa ceinture, sans le lâcher du regard. Il sourit en voyant Murphy virer du blanc au rouge pivoine, et fit lentement descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes, en prenant soin d'effleurer son entrejambe.

**-Et à part ça, tu ne voulais pas me laisser t'embrasser,** se moqua Bellamy en se penchant sur Murphy en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Murphy voulu répondre mais Bellamy se colla entièrement à lui en l'embrassant fougueusement, avant de lentement frotter son bassin contre celui de son amant, complètement dépassé par les événements.

N'y tenant plus, Bellamy se redressa et entreprit se retirer également sa veste et son t-shirt. Murphy colla ses mains sur les flancs de son amant avec un sourire carnassier, remontant le long de ses abdos. Bellamy le regardait toujours furieusement, et s'amusa de le voir rougir encore plus si c'était possible, quand il déboucla sa ceinture. Murphy était à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Bellamy se pencha vers Murphy sans le quitter des yeux. Il l'embrassa sur la mâchoire avant de descendre sur son cou puis sur son torse. Murphy passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Bellamy, qui sentit son amant de cambrer sous lui pour plus de contact. Il lui en donna en agrippant ses hanches pour les coller et les frotter aux siennes.

Soudain Murphy voulu inverser les rôles, mais Bellamy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'était lui qui aller mener la danse. Murphy avait voulu le pendre, et maintenant il allait le prendre. Simple retour des choses.

Il laissa Murphy se décoller un peu des couvertures mais le retourna aussitôt sur le ventre. Le psychopathe voulu se relever mais Bellamy se laissa tomber sur lui.

**-C'est moi, le chef,** susurra-t-il avant d'attaquer les épaules de Murphy avec ses lèvres et ses dents.

Bellamy maudit les couvertures dans lesquelles Murphy étouffait ses gémissements et soupirs. Il détestait les couvertures. La prochaine fois, ils le feraient contre le mur.

Doucement Bellamy descendit ses mains à la taille frémissante de Murphy et tira d'un coup le boxer sur ses jambes. Murphy se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard inquiet, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Bellamy ricana, devinant bien de quoi il en retournait.

**-Je te promets d'être doux,** chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Murphy, bien qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il voulait bien essayer, mais la tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux depuis le départ était trop importante pour le faire lentement.

En se décollant le moins possible de la peau de Murphy qu'il avait déjà marqué possessivement, il retira également son boxer qu'il lança un peu plus loin. Murphy agrippait les couvertures avec ses mains, et Bellamy entrelaça ses doigts en sien tout en lui mordillant le cou, son souffle faisant volter les cheveux de Murphy.

Il avait déjà trop attendu. Il voulait bien se montrer doux, mais Murphy ne faisait que reculer le moment, en se tortillant sous Bellamy en lui demandant d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait alors que tout son corps hurlait à Bellamy de continuer, et plus vite.

Il l'entendait soupirer dans son cou, et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour lui demander une énième fois d'arrêter, alors qu'il voulait l'inverse. Il était venu pour pendre Bellamy, pas pour ça. Même s'il en avait rêvé.

**-Bellamy,** gémit Murphy en le suppliant du regard. Sauf qu'il ne le suppliait plus d'arrêter. Il le suppliait de le faire maintenant.

Bellamy ne se fit pas prier, au contraire. Il le prit d'un coup sans le prévenir, et Murphy étouffa un cri dans les couvertures. Bellamy sentit les mains de Murphy se refermer un peu plus sur les draps, comme ses muscles se tendaient sous lui. Il voulut lui murmurer de se détendre mais le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gémissement.

Il avait promis d'être doux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il accéléra le rythme en soupirant, et Murphy finit par le laisser faire et accompagna le mouvement. Bellamy lâcha une de ses mains pour virer quelques couvertures un peu plus loin.

**-Je veux t'entendre gémir John. Je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom.**

Il était prêt, si prêt. Bellamy ferma les yeux et ses coups commencèrent à être bâclés. Il était toujours collé au dos de Murphy qui lui semblait plutôt vouloir résister, tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Fatigué d'attendre, Bellamy lâcha de nouveau une des mains de Murphy pour la descendre sous son amant, qui lâcha un cri de surprise avant de se tourner vers Bellamy, qui le fixait durement.

Sa main pouvait bien être rêche, pour le moment elle le faisait venir. Bellamy accéléra ses coups, que ce soit sa main ou ses reins. Il le voulait maintenant.

**-Be-Bellamy …**

**-Dis-le …**

Murphy hurla le nom de Bellamy comme une prière et il n'en fallu pas plus à ce dernier pour faire de même en gémissant en criant le nom de John, avant de se laisser tomber comme un poids mort sur lui, ses lèvres chatouillant son cou. Il remonta sa main vers l'épaule de Murphy, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui, en reprenant son souffle.

Murphy lui gardait obstinément sa tête enfouie dans les couvertures.

**-Regarde-moi,** ordonna Bellamy.

Murphy tourna finalement sa tête vers Bellamy, qui esquissa un sourire carnassier. Son amant avait les joues écarlates, la marque de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure et les cheveux en pétards. Il n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, et Bellamy lui fit relever la tête.

**-Tu es à moi,** murmura-t-il possessivement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Murphy posa une main sur son torse pour le faire reculer et le regarda, paniqué.

**-Bell … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?**

Bellamy savait très bien que Murphy parlait du reste du camp. Il ne pouvait décemment pas pendre Bellamy après ça. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus crier sur tous les toits ce qui venait de se passer, laissant Bellamy dire qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte fait la paix. Mais ça, Bellamy s'en fichait. Murphy était à lui et personne ne se mettrait en travers de ça. Il allait trouver une solution, pour le moment ce n'était pas le problème.

**-Recommencer, **dit-il finalement avec un large sourire avant de passer sa jambe par-dessus celles de Murphy en collant ses lèvres aux siennes pour l'empêcher de protester. **T'es mignon, mais arrête de jacasser. Sauf si c'est pour crier mon nom ...**

* * *

_*se cache derrière une botte de radis*_

_Alors je n'ai pas voulu faire un truc trop cru et détailler parce qu'après ... Ba je sais pas vous mais je trouve pas ça agréable un truc aussi cru que ce qu'on peut voir dès fois. Voilà. Ca reste poétique (allez, lol)_

_Kanli _

_**PS :** Pour **Cliathe100**, il faut que j'ai plus de détails ! Parce que ma seule idée pour un Imagine sur Murphy est HORRIBLEMENT TRISTE !_

_Pour **Krox** : je travaille sur le lemon (dieu, cette phrase est étrange) mais c'est aussi mon premier yuri, et en fait je cherche qui pourrait les interrompre. Ca me pertubre :3_

_Pour : J'y travaille aussi, mais avec mes fictions en cours je dois un peu slalomer entre les deux. Mais ça va arriver pas de panique !_


	7. Petite explication

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_J'ai enfin fini ce que je voulais faire, soit vous montrer ce qu'on trouve sur **Tumblr** pour les _Imagines_ : les pitits numéros qui correspondent à une action, que les lecteurs demandent en général avec un pairing (Bellarke, Linctavia, MillerXLecteur car oui le lecteur est en général un des deux personnages de l'OS dans les _Imagines_ ^^). Donc je vous les montre ici, si ça vous inspire :D_

_Je tiens aussi à dire que les lemons Clexa sont en cours mais me prenne du temps (parce que je me concentrais moins sur ce recueil d'OS, parce que je n'ai JAMAIS écrit de Yuri et que je veux m'appliquer) donc je vous demanderais d'être patient(e)s. Aussi parce que je fais en fonction de mon inspiration, pas dans l'ordre des demandes, et que certaines sont plus simples à faire que d'autres. Et ne vous plaignez pas, pour le moment je n'en ai refusé aucun ! Sauf si c'est trop long, ça doit rester un One-Shot, pas une fanfiction ! :)_

_Sur ce ... Vous retrouverez cette liste dans le sommaire aussi, parce que je vais enlever ce chapitre d'information d'ici peu ^^_

* * *

1\. "Viens ici et fait le moi"

2\. "Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?!"

3\. "S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas"

4\. "Tu veux … Enfin … Je veux dire … Je pourrais te faire un massage ?"

5\. "Attends une seconde. Tu es jaloux(se) ?!"

6\. "Il y a une raison pour que tu sois nu dans mon lit ?!"

7\. "Je t'ai presque perdu"

8\. "On pari ?"

9\. "Ne fais plus jamais ça !"

10\. "Tu m'apprends à le faire ?"

11\. "N'essaye même pas de lancer ce- … Putain"

12\. "Je pense qu'on devrait parler"

13\. "Embrasse-moi"

14\. "Hey, je suis avec toi, ok ? Toujours."

15\. "Alors, j'ai trouvé ça …"

16\. "Ça pourrait être pire"

17\. "On dirait qu'on va être coincé pour un petit moment"

18\. "Ceci est le plan/l'idée le/la plus stupide que tu n'ais jamais eu. Bien sûr que j'en suis !"

19\. "C'est supposé être pour quoi ?"

20\. "Tu dois te réveiller parce que je ne peux pas le faire sans toi"

21\. "On est en plein milieu d'une tempête et tu veux t'arrêter pour jouer sous la pluie ?!"

22\. "J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes quand tu penses que je ne te remarque pas."

23\. "Juste une fois/cette fois"

24\. "Tu es le seul à qui je fais suffisamment confiance pour ça"

25\. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu me parles de ça maintenant"

26\. "J'ai un cadeau pour toi"

27\. "Je n'ai pas besoin de toi"

28\. "Parce que je te fais confiance"

29\. "Je pensais que tu étais mort"

30\. "Il n'est pas ce dont il a l'air"

31\. "Tu m'as menti"

32\. "Je crois que je t'aime et j'en suis terrifié(e)"

33\. "S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça"

34\. "Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça on va jamais finir ça !"

35\. "Tu m'as entendu. Enlève. Ça. Maintenant."

36\. "J'aimerais tellement te haïr"

37\. "Tu danses ?"

38\. "Tu t'es évanoui(e) … Directement dans mes bras. Tu sais, si tu veux mon attention tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans de tels extrêmes !"

39\. "Eh ! J'allais le faire !"

40\. "J'ai rêvé ou tu viens juste de me sourire ?"

41\. "Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?"

42\. "Je jure que c'était un accident !"

43\. "TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!"

44\. "Si tu meurs, je te tue"

45\. "Dis-moi un secret"

46\. "Hey, est-ce que tu as vu … Oh."

47\. "Personne n'a besoin de savoir"

48\. "BOUH !"

49\. "Eh bien, c'était maladroit"

50\. Préférence de l'auteur

* * *

_Voilàààà :D Bien entendu vous pouvez juste demander par exemple un Bellarke avec le 41, mais vous pouvez aussi apporter des précisions, ce qui est plus simple pour moi, pour cibler ce que vous voulez ^^_

_Kanli_


	8. Imagine 6 : Bellarke (4)

_Heeey :D_

_Aujourd'hui un Imagine qui m'a été demandé par deux personnes ! _

Imagine : Bellarke 4. (_Tu veux … Enfin … Je veux dire … Je pourrais te faire un massage ?_) demandé par **Fairy Morgane** (_qui m'a aussi donné l'idée à suivre :p_) et par **Jeanne** ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

* * *

Bellamy se contentait d'hocher la tête à un rythme régulier en faisant semblant d'écouter et de comprendre ce dont parlait le petit blond en face de lui. A débattre en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras tout en ouvrant grand ses yeux, il lui faisait presque peur. Et surtout, toute son attention était concentrée sur son épaule.

Épaule qu'il avait réussi à déboîter il y a trois jours de cela. Comment ? Stupidement. Monroe, qui était avec lui à ce moment-là, aurait bien volontiers éclaté de rire si Bellamy n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Son bras avait été violemment étiré en arrière quand l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main s'est retrouvée coincée contre une branche. Il tenait tellement fermement la crosse de l'arme que son épaule était venue avec. Monroe avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en l'entendant hurler, avant de laisser fuir le cerf qu'ils chassaient pour s'occuper de Bellamy.

Le blondin commença à poser des questions à Bellamy, qui grimaça de douleur en voulant légèrement bouger son bras. Mission impossible, son épaule lui faisait toujours un mal de chien. Bellamy ordonna au jeune garçon d'aller demander à quelqu'un d'autre et il fit demi-tour aussitôt en ignorant ses protestations.

Monroe avait voulu le ramener au camp pour voir Clarke mais Bellamy avait refusé et sous l'air dégoûté de Monroe et Sterling, il s'était lui-même remit son épaule luxée en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter d'hurler. Ils avaient rattrapé le cerf et l'avaient tué, mais aussitôt au camp Monroe avait averti Clarke.

Bellamy lui en avait voulu, car la jeune femme ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle tant qu'il refusait de lui expliquer. Il avait fini par dire qu'il s'était luxé l'épaule sans préciser comment, et l'avait aussi informé qu'il s'était arrangé lui-même. En déclarant cela Clarke avait fait de gros yeux tout en soupirant, incrédule. Et il avait fini par réussir à se débarrasser d'elle en prétextant que la douleur n'était déjà plus rien.

Sauf qu'il avait toujours mal, voir même encore plus jour après jour. C'était bientôt le crépuscule et heureusement pour lui, il allait pouvoir se jeter sur son lit pour hurler sa douleur dans son pauvre oreiller. En plus son lit n'était pas vraiment confortable, puisqu'il avait cédé son matelas pour l'infirmerie. Là où il aurait dû être s'il avait écouté Clarke.

Il poussa ce qui servait de porte à sa tente soit une bâche bleue et entra avant de se jeter sur son lit sans même enlever ses chaussures. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et lâcha un cri en priant pour que personne ne l'entende.

**-Bellamy Blake …**

Il releva la tête d'un bond et mal lui en prit. Il grimaça sous la douleur avant de reprendre son visage de marbre face à Clarke, debout face à lui les poings sur les hanches, déterminée. Il aimait bien la voir avec cet air prêt à tout en général, mais pas maintenant.

**-Tu es un imbécile de première et je suis prête à en mettre ma main au feu que ton épaule a été remise comme tu aurais foutu un coup de pied au cul de Jasper, soit mal. Alors laisse-moi voir ça !**

Bellamy fronça les sourcils devant la comparaison de Clarke et voulut protester mais elle avança jusqu'à se trouver pencher sur lui. Il enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller en grommelant.

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide je n'ai pas mal je me débrouille SEUL !** Pesta Bellamy en regardant Clarke dans les yeux.

**-Oh, vraiment ?** Demanda Clarke avant d'appuyer sur son épaule et Bellamy hurla, la faisant rire jaune. **Qu'est-ce que je disais ..**

**-MAIS CA VA PAS NON ? T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE ! J'AI MAL ET TU M'APPUIS DESSUS COMME CA ? QUAND ON EST BRÛLE C'EST QUOI LE PLAN TU NOUS FAIS BRÛLER VIVANT POUR ARRANGER ?!**

**-TU DISAIS NE PAS AVOIR MAL !** répliqua Clarke sur le même ton que Bellamy, qui était devenu rouge pivoine en quelques secondes sous l'effet de la douleur et de la rage.

**-MAIS FAUT PAS CROIRE TOUT CE QUE JE DIS !**

**-ALORS ARRÊTE DE MENTIR !**

**-J'AVAIS PAS MAL AVANT !**

**-ELLE EST MAL REMISE !**

**-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS !?**

Clarke lui lança un regard noir et s'empara rapidement de son bras, posant son autre main sur sa clavicule, et bougea le bras de Bellamy d'un coup sec. Un craquement se fit entendre et le leader du camp hurla de plus belle.

**-PUTAIN !** Hurla-t-il en voulant se tourner vers Clarke, qui arborait un sourire victorieux. Bellamy laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de crier une nouvelle fois, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Clarke allait le tuer.

**-Maintenant c'est bon.**

**-Maintenant j'ai tellement mal que je ne vais pas réussir à m'endormir surtout !**

Clarke regarda Bellamy et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait voulu l'aider et savait qu'il était préférable de l'avoir fait par surprise plutôt que de prévenir la douleur, mais en le voyant écarlate et les yeux au bord des larmes, elle s'en voulait quand même. Elle voulait juste aider. Bellamy soupira profondément avant de murmurer qu'il vivait parmi des fous dangereux et que Clarke allait le tuer avant l'âge.

**-Tu veux … Enfin … Je veux dire … Je pourrais te faire un massage ?**

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais resta la bouche ouverte comme un abruti en fixant Clarke.

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Je voulais pas te faire aussi mal, juste aider. Si tu m'avais laissé faire avant aussi !**

**-Et maintenant c'est ma faute !**

**-C'est ton épaule.**

**-C'est toi qui voulait manger.**

Clarke soupira tout en se retenant de claquer Bellamy. Elle savait qu'il pouvait continuer longtemps à remettre la faute sur son dos, et il était insupportable quand il faisait ça.

**-Et je vais encore avoir mal.**

**-Mais non.**

**-Mais si !**

**-BELLAMY !**

**-Te fâche pas, princesse ! Si tu veux absolument toucher ma peau bronzée, je t'en prie, **répondit Bellamy avec un sourire charmeur auquel Clarke répondit en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de Bellamy, qui avait encore sa veste.

**-Vire ça.**

Bellamy s'exécuta en soupirant. Clarke le regardait faire, énervée. Il avait envie de la taquiner, même si son épaule lui donnait l'impression d'être broyée. Alors il retira également son t-shirt mais à son grand désespoir, Clarke avait verrouillé son regard bleu dans le sien.

Elle s'agenouilla sur son lit, derrière lui, alors qu'il était assis. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son épaule et il étouffa un gémissement de douleur avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Au début, elle lui faisait mal et il grognait, la faisant rire comme une enfant, ce qui lui permettait de mieux supporter la douleur. L'entendre rire, même si c'était de lui, c'était l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il connaissait.

Ensuite il se détendit et pencha la tête en avant. Clarke le massait doucement autour de l'épaule et de la clavicule pour essayer de relâcher ses muscles. Elle commença à dévier sa main sur son autre épaule et aussi dans le haut de son dos en continuant de le masser. Bellamy soupira de plaisir alors que Clarke se moquait de lui gentiment.

Même si beaucoup de filles lui avaient déjà touché le dos, caressé la peau, Clarke avait quelque chose d'autre. Ses mains étaient plutôt douces, malgré tout ce qu'elles faisaient chaque jour. Mais elles avaient aussi un côté sauvage, peu habituées à toucher un homme de cette façon certainement. Qui plus est Bellamy, ou l'homme qui l'insupportait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle aimait son sourire et ses taches de rousseurs, mais elle détestait son air moqueur et son air supérieur. Peut-être que lui remettre l'épaule en place était une sorte de revanche, mais le massage n'en était pas une.

Elle s'arrêta enfin mais Bellamy leva la tête vers elle.

**-Arrête pas !**

**-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas mal,** répliqua Clarke, joueuse et moqueuse en voyant l'effet apaisant qu'elle venait d'avoir eu sur Bellamy.

**-Je souffre terriblement,** souffla Bellamy en faisant la moue et Clarke pouffa de rire avant de recoller ses mains sur le dos musclé de Bellamy, qui lâcha un sourire.

Clarke semblait très appliquée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout elle connaissait bien le corps humain et devait savoir où appuyer pour détendre chacun de ses muscles, ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Bellamy soupira tranquillement en fermant les yeux. Il commençait même à piquer du nez. Il s'allongea et Clarke le laissa faire, en souriant timidement, avant de continuer. Elle l'avait senti se détendre sous ses mains et maintenant elle le voyait s'endormir avec un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

Quand il était allongé depuis un petit moment elle arrêta son massage et se leva doucement avant d'avancer à pas de loups vers la porte. Elle avait eu raison face à Bellamy, ça avait fait sa journée. Et il était tellement plus agréable quand il fermait la bouche.

**-Merci, princesse,** souffla Bellamy sans rouvrir les yeux. Il ne vit pas les joues de Clarke prendre une délicate teinte rosée, mais il pouvait imaginer son sourire. Son sourire qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

_Un peu de romance et d'humour (ouais moi je trouve ça drôle ce que Clarke fait xD) mais pas trop ! Verdict ? :3_

_Kanli_


	9. Imagine 7 : Bellarke (18)

_BONJOUUUUUUR :D_

_Je reviens en force ces derniers temps moi. Enfin. Aujourd'hui, du Bellarke ! Au passage, Joanna, ton idée m'inspire et elle est la prochaine sur la liste après du Léophy (qu'est-ce à dire que ceci ? Vous verrez ... :p) Mais pour l'heure voici : (et désolé, c'est court :S)_

**Imagine :** Bellarke 18 (_c'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu n'as jamais eu !_) proposé par **Estellech** : Bellarke modern AU. Clarke en a marre de sa vie monotone et demande à Octavia de l'accompagner à une grosse soirée, mais c'est Bellamy, qui surprend la conversation, qui l'accompagne.

* * *

Clarke arriva enfin à la salle de bain, en soupirant tout en traînant des pieds. Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui trônait au-dessus de l'évier et se fixa dans les yeux. Des cernes, les cheveux en bordel, la peau pâle et l'air plus ennuyé qu'un macchabé. Génial.

Resté chez elle toute la journée pour soit rattraper les nuits perdues à réviser soit pour réviser ses examens de médecine lui avait valu le titre d'asociale de service et aussi un teint de cadavre décomposé. Elle devrait sortir plus souvent. Pas forcément pour trouver un teint bronzé, juste au moins pour s'amuser un peu. Les examens étaient finis et elle attendait les résultats dans l'angoisse. En s'ennuyant.

Son téléphone la sortit de sa triste contemplation. Elle attrapa son téléphone et le déverrouilla en soupirant. Si c'était Finn, elle allait le tuer. Si c'était une invitation, elle allait l'accepter.

« Goggles : _Soirée chez moi des vingt et une heure ! Si tu as le temps entre deux siestes :p_ »

Jasper n'avait que deux passions dans la vie : porter des lunettes étranges et ésotériques sur le nez à longueur de journée, ou faire des fêtes extravagantes. Mais en ce moment, c'est ce qu'il fallait à Clarke. Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant de courir devant sa porte d'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures. Les clés de la maison et de la voiture, elle était prête à quérir l'aide d'Octavia pour s'introduire chez Jasper et s'amuser.

oOo

**-Non !**

**-Et pourquoi non !?** Demanda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Octavia que cette dernière refusait d'aller à une fête, qui plus est une fête de Jasper.

**-Parce que ce soir Lincoln vient à la maison, je me la coule douce !** Répliqua Octavia avec un léger sourire et Clarke soupira. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas Lincoln, au contraire, mais pour une fois qu'elle voulait sortir.

**-O', s'il te plait ! Juste cette fois !**

**-Non Clarke ! Je t'ai proposé des centaines de fois de sortir et tu as toujours refusé, donc maintenant c'est mon tour !**

**-Mais il y avait les examens à préparer !**

**-Pendant les vacances d'été ?** Demanda Octavia en laissant son sourcil droit défier les lois de la gravité.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant bruyamment. Elle voulait aller à la fête de Jasper, mais pas toute seule, bien que Monty, Raven, Harper et d'autres seront certainement là-bas. Et ça aurait été une occasion de se retrouver en soirée avec Octavia, comme elles le faisaient avant d'entrer à la FAC.

**-Qui a parlé de soirée ?**

Clarke grogna inaudiblement en voyant le frangin d'Octavia entrer dans le salon, une serviette humide posée sur ses épaules nues comme son torse. Un jean noir qui tombait sur ses hanches, c'était tout ce qui l'habillait, ainsi qu'un large sourire en voyant Clarke.

**-Princesse !**

**-Crapaud,** salua Clarke avec un faible sourire.

**-Clarke a peur d'aller seule à la fête de Jasper !**

**-Il ne m'a pas envoyé d'invitation,** s'indigna aussitôt Bellamy en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

**-Peut-être parce que tu as lancé ton téléphone contre le mur ?** Fit Octavia en se moquant de son frère, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Le téléphone lui avait simplement glissé des mains.

**-Tu m'accompagnerais ? **Demanda soudain Clarke.

**-Bien entendu princesse !**

**-TU VOIS ! Lui il est plus sympa que toi !** S'exclama aussitôt la blonde en fixant Octavia, qui esquissa un sourire un coin. Un sourire que Clarke ne connaissait que trop bien, et elle craignait le pire.

**-Alors allez-y ensemble !**

**-Avec elle ?** Interrogea Bellamy en pointant Clarke du doigt. **Elle sait pas s'amuser !**

Clarke n'appréciait pas réellement énormément Bellamy. Dragueur, l'air sûr de lui et supérieur, un peu arrogant par moment avec un soupçon d'égoïsme. Mais il était un ange avec sa sœur, et surtout il savait s'amuser comme il fallait. Et elle voulait y aller accompagnée. Et l'être au bras de Bellamy Blake était une bonne idée.

**-On pari ? **Lança Clarke sur un air de défi.

oOo

Jasper Jordan savait organiser des fêtes. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était toujours trop bourré pour pouvoir en suivre une en entier.

Pour le moment, il dansait avec un Monty autant drogué que lui était ivre, et c'était plutôt beau à voir. Bellamy observait en silence en souriant, posté entre Atom et Murphy qui eux aussi avaient reçu l'invitation de l'homme aux lunettes. La musique hurlait dans la maison et le jardin de Jasper, et presque tout le monde dansait. Bellamy ne regrettait pas d'être venu, même si c'était avec …

**-Où est Clarke ?** Demanda-t-il soudain et il s'imagina le pire en peu de temps. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, octavia allait le tuer et le fantôme de Clarke le hanter.

**-Avec Monroe et Sterling,** expliqua Murphy sans dévier son regard de la lambada lascive de Jasper et Monty.

Bellamy les délaissa et avança vers la table que Murphy lui avait indiqué. A côté des shots. Ah.

Monroe était hilare, Sterling louchait sur un verre qu'il essayait d'attraper, mais aucun signe de Clarke. Bellamy commença à regarder aux alentours avant que quelque chose ne lui saute sur le dos en lui enserrant le coup.

**-CRAPAUD !**

Il soupira, à la fois soulagé et exaspéré, avant de tourner légèrement sa tête vers Clarke. Les yeux un peu vitreux et surtout les joues rouges pivoines, elle était ivre. En quelques verres elle avait dû sentir l'alcool lui monter à la tête, elle qui ne buvait jamais. Pour les non-initiés, les soirées alcoolisés de Jasper n'était pas une bonne idée.

**-Tu t'amuses bien princesse ?**

**-C'EST LA MEILLEURE SOIRÉE DE MA VIE !** Hurla Clarke avant d'éclater de rire, toujours sur le dos de Bellamy qui esquissa un sourire. Elle était folle.

Bellamy entendit des cris venir de l'amas de personne entourant les deux danseurs. Il avait dû rater quelque chose. Tant pis, il lui suffirait de regarder les vidéos demain pour comprendre la raison du vacarme soudain. Pour le moment, le plus urgent était de ramener Clarke chez elle. Elle somnolait presque, quoique toujours secouée d'un rire nerveux, les joues rouges.

**-Tu es saoule princesse.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu semblais plus beau,** souffla alors Clarke en fixant Bellamy, qui fit de grands yeux.

**-J'suis vexé.**

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire avant de le lâcher et de retomber à terre. Par chance, son équilibre tenu le coup et elle resta debout. Bellamy s'approcha d'elle en croisant les bras.

Ils avaient dansé, ils avaient ri, ils avaient bu, et maintenant elle était complètement ivre. Pas de doute, elle s'était amusée comme une folle, Bellamy aussi, mais il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle pour décuver les shots qu'elle avait dû prendre.

**-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Clarke.**

**-Mais je commence tout juste à m'amuser !**

Bellamy la regarda en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Complètement ivre. Au moins elle riait et s'amusait, mais elle risquait aussi de s'endormir n'importe où et d'avoir la mort de Bellamy par la main d'Octavia sur la conscience.

Il avança vers elle et lui faucha la jambe. Aussitôt elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**-On va où ?**

**-Chez toi.**

**-Oh !** Fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux et Bellamy la regarda sans comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle venait de s'imaginer que …

oOo

**-Ça va ?**

Clarke hocha rapidement la tête mais éloigna Bellamy d'elle d'un signe de la main. Non, ça n'allait pas puisqu'elle était en train de rendre l'alcool au trottoir. Bellamy se moquait d'elle. Elle avait dit pouvoir marcher, elle était tombée deux fois, et maintenant elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude des soirées et ça se voyait au point qu'elle ait oublié son adresse. Alors ils étaient parti à pied direction la maison des Blake.

**-Je vais mourir,** soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre la route.

**-Mais non, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer,** souffla Bellamy en l'entourant avec son bras. **N'empêche, princesse, c'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu n'as jamais eu.**

**-Je voulais juste m'amuser,** bouda Clarke.

**-Et tu t'es amusée ?**

Elle leva ses yeux bleus pétillants vers lui et hocha la tête en souriant. Bellamy ricana avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

**-Alors on ferait bien de remettre ça,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

_TATATATAAAAAAAA !_

_Au passage ! Amateur de Bellarke et de bonnes histoires, je vous invite à aller lire l'histoire que nous écrit **Estellech**, _Toghether?,_ qui est SUBLIME !_

_Ah, j'oubliais : __C'est un ordre ;)_

_Kanli_


	10. Imagine 8 : Léophy (6)

_C'est encore mwaaaa :D_

_L'OC que vous allez voir dans cet OS est celui d'une fille super sympa du nom de Fairy Morgane. Et donc cette OC ne va plus jamais boire de sa vie après ce qu'il s'est passé x) Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même !_

**Imagine :** Léophy (_Léo [qui n'est pas un homme, nonon] X Murphy_) 6 (_Il y a une raison pour que tu sois nu dans mon lit ?!_) lors du Jour de l'Unité ! Vu que je ne connais pas encore trop le personnage de Léo, j'espère que ça va aller :S

* * *

Ouvrir les yeux ? C'était une idée intéressante après tout. Voir la lumière, la tête qu'elle devait avoir –elle, pas la lumière–, voir celles des autres personnes du camp et bien entendu, voir dans quel état ce dernier se trouvait. Après une fête comme celle qu'il y avait eu la veille au soir, pour fêter le Jour de l'Unité qui était plutôt devenu le Jour de l'Alcool de Jasper Jordan et Monty Green, le camp devait être dans un sale état.

Léo soupira et grommela qu'elle ne toucherait plus jamais à l'alcool. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y touchait en fait. Mais celui de Jasper et Monty était trop fort. Elle se souvenait avoir joué à un jeu avec Monroe, un blondin et Clarke. Et aussi d'avoir probablement dansé avec … Avec quelque chose qui avait deux bras et deux jambes et une tête … Brune. Oui les cheveux bruns. Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Elle entendit quelques bruits au dehors de sa tente. Elle était peut-être petite cette tente, mais au moins elle ne devait pas la partager avec des ronfleurs invétérés. Et hors de question de dormir avec qui que ce soit ! Pourtant il devait y avoir un trou dans la tente, l'air la chatouillait dans le cou depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, faisant volter quelques-unes de ses mèches acajous.

Bon, l'air passait encore. Mais quelque chose de chaud et vivant qui venait de tomber sur son dos et qui commençait à l'agripper à la taille, ça c'était pas normal. Elle tourna la tête doucement, prête à bondir. Et elle hurla en voyant le visage de la personne qu'elle aimait le moins dans ce camp –après Finn Collins– à quelques centimètres du sien, avant de tomber de son lit, son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

**-Oh, ta gueule, **marmonna le propriétaire du bras qui s'était posé sur son dos.

Ok, elle rêvait. Elle se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit. Non, il était toujours là. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur pour essayer de le calmer et remarqua quelque chose de troublant. Ce t-shirt noir, il n'était pas à elle. Le sien était kaki. Par contre, celui de … Elle avait son t-shirt sur son dos, le t-shirt de ce connard de Murphy qui dormait encore à moitié dans _son_ lit dans _sa_ tente.

**-MURPHY !**

Il releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos, visiblement énervé de s'être fait réveiller.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore la folle ?** Marmonna Murphy en se frottant les yeux.

Léo se prépara à répondre un simple « _CE QUE J'AI ? TU FOUS QUOI DANS MON LIT !_ » quand elle vit une des jambes de psychopathes se frayer un chemin hors de la couverture. Et aussi hors du jean habituel qui la recouvrait. Elle fronça les sourcils et chercha le jean de Murphy. Le boxer était avec. Ah. Très bien.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez pendant que Murphy la dévisageait.

**-Tu fous quoi avec mon t-shirt toi ?**

**-EST-CE QU'IL A UNE RAISON POUR QUE TU SOIS NU DANS MON LIT ?!** Hurla Léo en fixant gravement Murphy, qui fronça les sourcils.

**-Ah.**

**-Ah ? C'est une raison « ah » ?!**

**-Parle moins fort pitié,** grogna Murphy en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller mais Léo l'attira contre elle et Murphy se retrouva collé à ce qui servait de matelas.

**-Bave pas dessus c'est à moi !** Rugit Léo.

**-Tu t'inquiètes de ton oreiller alors qu'on vient de passer la nuit ensemble ?** Ricana Murphy qui vit le visage de Léo lentement se décomposer avant qu'elle ne grimace de dégoût. Elle recula, toujours assise par terre, et le pointa du doigt.

**-Tu …**

**-Je ne t'ai pas touché.**

**-COMMENT TU PEUX EN ÊTRE SÛR TU ETAIS IVRE HIER SOIR ET TU ES VENU ICI POURQUOI !**

Murphy se redressa à l'aide de son coude et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'aurait pas été contre dormir un peu plus.

**-Tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi, et puis on a pris un aller-retour pour le nirvana.**

Léo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Murphy ricana de nouveau, fier de sa stupide blague que Léo semblait prendre au sérieux. Décidément, plus jamais d'alcool. Et elle allait noyer Jasper, Monty et surtout Murphy dans ce qu'il restait.

Elle bondit soudain en avant avec son oreiller qu'elle posa sur la tête de Murphy.

**-JE VAIS TE TUER !**

Murphy lui empoigna les poignets pour la faire lâcher prise et la regarda en riant.

**-JE BLAGUAIS ! **

**-SALE CON !**

**-Sincèrement, j'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi j'suis à poils dans ton lit, mais j'ai vachement bien dormi. On devrait remettre ça.**

**-Je me ferais enterrer à côté de ta tombe alors, **répliqua Léo en se reculant pour attraper le jean de Murphy et le lui lancer. Il le rattrapa au vol et s'assit sur le lit, s'amusant de voir sa réaction. Elle porta sa main sur ses yeux pour se les cacher.

**-Quoi, t'as dormi avec toute la nuit ! **Lança Murphy en ricanant avant d'enfiler son jean.

**-C'est vrai que de toute façon on ne peut pas voir ce qui n'existe pas, **répliqua Léo avec un sourire moqueur, bien que faussement détendue. Dormir avec Murphy nu comme un vers dans son lit n'était pas au programme de sa vie, pourtant c'était arrivé, et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

**-File-moi mon t-shirt,** ordonna froidement Murphy en se relevant.

**-EH PAS FOU NON ?! J'ai rien en-dessous moi,** protesta Léo en serrant son oreiller contre elle.

**-Chérie, soit gentille.**

**-A une condition. Explique-moi ce que tu faisais ici.**

Murphy soupira. Il aurait voulu dormir, pas se faire réveiller par celle qui lui avait servi d'oreiller toute la nuit. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

**-J'étais bourré je trouvais plus ma tente et je suis entrée dans celle-là. Tu dormais déjà et quand je suis entré t'as demandé qui c'était je crois, et j'ai répondu … Qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu déjà ? **Demanda Murphy en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant Léo, qui haussa les épaules**. Bref, je me suis couché. Mais j'avais chaud. Alors j'ai viré les fringues et t'as dû récupérer mon … Attends, t'as dit que t'avais rien en-dessous donc hier tu … ?**

Léo lui lança son oreiller en pleine poire en hurlant qu'elle allait le tuer. Murphy se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant, tenant l'oreiller contre lui alors que Léo enfilait à la hâte son jean.

**-Murphy, si je te recroise aujourd'hui je te tue ! Et si je te retrouve dans mon lit, quel que soit la raison, JE TE DONNE AUX TERRIENS C'EST CLAIR ?!** Hurla Léo avant de sortir de la tente.

Elle chercha Jasper et Monty toute la matinée, et toute la matinée toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait la fixaient étrangement. Elle trouva enfin l'homme aux lunettes, qui semblait avoir une belle gueule de bois mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui aussi la fixer bizarrement.

**-Quoi ?** Interrogea Léo, agacée.

**-Pourquoi tu portes le t-shirt de Murphy ?!** Demanda Jasper en désignant le tissu noir du doigt tout en ouvrant de grands yeux.

**-Oups …**

* * *

_Va leur faire comprendre à tous maintenant pourquoi tu portais le t-shirt de Murphy hein xD_

_Enfin ! Ne connaissant donc pas encore trèèèès bien le personnage de Léo, j'ai tourné ça sur l'humour, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3_

_Kanli_


	11. Imagine 9 : Murxia (17, 45, 13)

_Bonsoiiiiir les gens encore debout ! Je vous informe immédiatement que ce qui est suit est UNE ÉNORME GROSSE GUIMAUVE (mais c'est ça qu'est bon ;3)_

**Imagi****ne**** :** Murxia 17 (_On dirait qu'on va être coincé pour un petit moment_), 45 (_dis-moi un secret_) et 13 (_embrasse-moi_). Alors là ça va être un truc ultra romantique. Alexia et Murphy sont partis chasser quand le brouillard acide se lève, ils se cachent et commencent à discuter …

_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, _Alexia_ est l'OC présente dans mes fictions sur the 100 ^^_

* * *

**-Inutile d'insister Murphy, on dirait bien qu'on va être coincé pour un petit moment.**

Le psychopathe soupira avant de revenir s'asseoir en face d'Alexia, qui elle avait déjà pris ses aises. Elle lui lança un sourire timide quand il leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient partis chasser ensemble et le brouillard s'était levé. Par chance ils avaient entendu le son d'un cor et avaient eu le temps de trouver une voiture abandonnée pour s'y glisser.

**-Ça dure longtemps en général ?**

**-Assez,** soupira Murphy en ramenant ses genoux contre lui. **I boire ou à manger ici ?**

Alexia s'accroupit pour avancer vers l'avant du véhicule, qui était de travers et enfoncé dans la terre, ce qui les protégeaient du brouillard acide. Elle ouvrit avec du mal une sorte de petite trappe devant un des deux sièges et le fouilla.

**-Rien,** souffla-t-elle avant de revenir se coller dos à ce qui était autrefois le toit de la voiture, pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

**-Bon. Et tu es enfermée avec moi.**

**-On pourrait pas rêver mieux,** dit-elle avec un petit rire. Murphy ricana également et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de détailler son pistolet.

C'était plus un fusil en réalité. Mais ce n'était pas très intéressant de toute manière, et rester plusieurs heures dans une voiture piégée par le brouillard risquait d'être long s'ils ne se parlaient pas.

**-On ferait bien de passer le temps. De … Parler ?**

Alexia releva les yeux vers lui. Parler oui, mais de quoi ?

**-Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? De l'Ark ?**

**-Des bons moments sur l'Ark, **fit Murphy en esquissant un sourire.

Alexia colla sa tête au toit de la voiture en soupirant. Ces moments-là étaient rares, mais elle les gardait précieusement ancrés dans sa mémoire.

**-Je pense que le meilleur moment que j'ai pu avoir sur l'Ark c'était quand … Avec Fox, une fois. On se baladait dans la station sans but précis, de toute façon il n'y avait rien à faire. Et on a trouvé le débarras, avec tout ce que le conseil trouve inutile.**

**-Il y avait quoi ?**

**-De la musique, des vieux objets de la Terre comme … Une télévision, je crois que c'est ça, des vieux livres aussi. Et toi ?**

Murphy perdit son sourire et chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un bon souvenir.

**-Avant que je ne sois malade, mon père m'avait fait une surprise. On était parti avec ma mère et lui, et je leur tenais la main. On est allé jusqu'au point d'observation pour voir la Terre. On la voyait en entière pour une fois, et elle était énorme. C'était beau. **

**-C'était plus beau vu d'en haut, **ironisa Alexia. **On ne voyait pas le brouillard.**

**-C'est pas faux !**

Finalement, Murphy comme Alexia commencèrent à se rappeler de quelques bons souvenirs et parlèrent pendant une ou deux heures. Murphy se releva après un moment, des fourmis dans les jambes, et contrôla le brouillard.

**-Encore là ?**

**-Oui … Et on a fait tous les bons souvenirs,** pesta-t-il en se ressayant.

**-Tu pourrais …**

Alexia haussa les épaules tout en cherchant pendant que Murphy l'observait attentivement. Parler des bons moments avec elle en était un, et ça lui avait fait du bien. Et il devait avouer que se retrouver coincé avec elle n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire. Pouvoir regarder ses yeux noisette sans interruption était plus qu'agréable.

**-Tu pourrais me dire un secret,** fit soudain Alexia en se penchant en avant, ses mains posées sur ses genoux et Murphy rougit aussitôt.

**-Un secret ?**

**-Oui, un secret, quelque chose que tu n'as et ne dira jamais à personne, sauf à moi.**

**-J'ai pas de secret.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?**

Il savait pourquoi. Parce que depuis deux heures il était enfermé avec une des rares personnes en qui il avait confiance, une personne qu'il voulait protéger comme il avait voulu protéger son père. Une personne qu'il aimait.

**-Un secret,** répéta Murphy en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait lui dire sans trouver.

**-Allez !**

Une mèche brune tombait devant ses yeux et avec son large sourire, elle ressemblait à une gamine joyeuse. Ca changeait de son air inquiet quand ils se baladaient dans la forêt, ou même des répliques cinglantes qu'elle pouvait lancer aux personnes du camp.

**-Tu te fous pas de moi.**

**-Promis !**

Alexia savait qu'ils devaient avoir l'air de deux adolescents, et ça la faisait rire. Ca la faisait rire d'être ce qu'elle aurait dû être si l'Ark n'avait jamais existé. Une fille comme les autres qui parleraient et riraient avec ses amis, pas une fille de dix-sept ans qui court pour sa vie.

Murphy la regarda dans les yeux. Ils pétillaient. Comme toujours. Elle semblait toujours joyeuse ou cynique, mais il savait qu'au fond elle avait peur et cherchait une protection, une garantie de sécurité. Qu'il voulait lui donner. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il y avait longtemps pensé, et n'avait jamais rien dit. C'était bien un secret alors, non ?

**-Je veux t'embrasser,** lança-t-il d'un coup en la fixant de nouveau dans les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Alexia le regarda sans rien dire et ouvrit la bouche. Elle semblait s'être préparée à tout sauf à ça.

**-C'est ça le seul secret que j'ai, je veux t'embrasser.**

Elle ricana nerveusement alors que Murphy se redressa tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Il lui avait dit, et maintenant quoi ?

Il avança vers elle, accroupi pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre le haut de la voiture. Elle le fixa dans les yeux alors que les yeux bleus de Murphy glissèrent une nouvelle fois vers les lèvres d'Alexia.

**-Alors embrasse-moi.**

Ses yeux retournèrent se fixer dans le regard noisette d'Alexia. Murphy posa une main tremblante sur la joue d'Alexia, puis l'autre, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. A peine un centimètre les séparaient. Il ferma les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Alexia, qui passa presque aussitôt ses mains dans le cou de Murphy.

Il l'embrassait doucement, comme si elle était en porcelaine et qu'il avait peur de la casser. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient simplement, tendrement. Murphy glissa ses mains à la taille d'Alexia pour la coller à lui. Elle lui avait demandé, il le voulait, et de toute manière le brouillard les piégeaient.

Il se décolla juste un peu pour prendre une grande inspiration avec de kidnapper de nouveau ses lèvres pour y écraser les siennes. Ses mains descendirent sur les jambes d'Alexia pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Les doigts d'Alexia jouaient dans ses cheveux et elle lui rendait son fougueusement son baiser. Peut-être que c'était son premier pour lui, elle ne savait pas. Lui ne savait même plus pourquoi ils étaient là, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il se concentrait sur la brune assise sur ses genoux à qui il venait de retirer sa veste sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Il avait beau avoir raconté tous ses plus beaux souvenirs, le moment qu'il était en train de vivre resterait sans aucun doute l'un des plus beaux.

oOo

Alexia se tourna sur la droite en soupirant. Murphy la regarda faire en souriant, allongé contre la banquette arrière de la voiture qui les protégeait, tout en jouant avec une mèche de la brune, qui gardait ses yeux fermés.

**-Fait froid,** murmura-t-elle dans le cou de Murphy, qui attrapa sa veste du bout des doigts pour la laisser l'enfiler. Elle était trop grande pour elle, et il avait l'impression qu'elle flottait dedans. Il la serra davantage contre lui en souriant.

**-Au fait …**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa avec un sourire. Il semblait lui aussi être ce qu'il aurait dû être si l'Ark n'avait pas existé, si on ne les avait pas envoyé mourir.

**-Tu ne m'as pas dit un secret toi,** chuchota-t-il.

**-Et je dois ?**

Il hocha la tête et elle soupira sans le lâcher des yeux. Le brouillard c'était certainement levé depuis un moment, mais il devait faire nuit, et ils ne pouvaient décemment par sortir en pleine nuit dans la forêt. Et Murphy était sûr de ne manquer à personne au camp.

**-Mais c'est plus un secret,** protesta Alexia en souriant.

**-Dis-le-moi quand même.**

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Murphy qui enserrait sa taille avec son bras. Elle leva une de ses mains à moitié noyée par les manches trop grande de la veste de Murphy pour effleurer la joue de ce dernier qui la dévorait des yeux.

**-Je crois que je t'aime.**

* * *

_C'est dingue la guimauve que je peux écrire putaain :O_

_Enfin, ça vous a plu quand même j'espère ? :3_

_Kanli_


End file.
